Kukai Steps In
by OldRivalShippingLvr
Summary: A Cute little drabble   Kukai has no intention of letting Amu watch that video .    SLIGHT SLIGHT Kukamu


**Luxxy: Yo People! I got really bored so I wrote a really short one-shot, well more like a drabble about Kukai being like a big brother figure to Amu. I didnt really want it to be a romantic one, but I guess you could count it if you really like that couple. I personally like Amuto (IkutoxAmu) better. Buts~~this isnt a romantic fanfiction so It can be Kukai x Amu for now. **

**Nagihiko: Oldrivalshippinglvr does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters...no matter how much she wants to own Ikuto, Kukai, and Myself.**

**Luxxy: Nagi *Drool***

* * *

><p>Amu was nothing more than a mere 8th grader at Seiyo Junior High, and there she was eating lunch with Nagihiko, Yaya, Kukai, and another middle school student with the name of Ichi. He was in the same grade as Kukai, both of them were in the middle of their last year of Seiyo Middle, ninth grade.<p>

Amu and Yaya were having a discussion about whether or not it was okay to take pictures of people while they are sleeping and post them on the internet, after they drew embarrassing things all over that someone's entire face.

Amu didn't think so.

"Yaya, I really want you to delete those pictures, please!" she begged, dropping her 'Cool and Spicy' act since she was around her close friends.

Yaya gave her a evil grin. "No, Amu-chi! That's was you get for falling asleep at Yaya's sleepover party before everyone else! Amu-chan should be happy all we did was draw on her face!" she proclaimed getting up and yawning. "Yaya is going to pee." she said, skipping away from the lunch table, only to be stopped someone in the school staff telling her to walk, which resulted in a pout from Yaya.

Amu, looked away and listened to what the boy's were talking about.

"Oh no, the best video up there is definitely-" Ichi began, only to look over at Amu and smirk. Amu gave him a nervous look.

"Hey Amu-kohai, there is a video online I want you to go and watch. First you go to this website called-" he started only to have Kukai cut him off.

"No, she isn't going to watch that, shuttup Ichi." he said, a somewhat protective look on his face, causing Ichi to smirk.

"And why not, Kukai? You seriously don't think Amu-kohai is as innocent and clueless as she looks, do you?' he asked, chuckling as Kukai rolled his eyes.

And it was true, Amu wasn't as innocent and clueless as she looked. Mostly because whenever Ikuto would call her, they would talk, and sometimes she would learn a dirty word or two, in which Amu would yell at him through the phone, calling him a pervert.

But atleast she wasn't clueless about what the guys were always talking about.

"Of course I know that, but she doesn't need to see the video!" he said, still having that serious, protective look on his face.

Amu huffed. "Hey, when you say that, it only makes me want to know what the video is about!" she whined, somewhat annoyed that Kukai was insisting that she not watch the video, not that she would. In fact, even if Kukai hadn't of stepped in, she probably wouldn't even had looked it up, since she could assume it was something utterly perverted and not appropriate for her young eyes.

Nagihiko made his way into the conversation, and looked over at Kukai. "Atleast tell her what the video is about." he said, causing Kukai to give me a curious look.

"Okay Hinamori, if I tell you what happens in the video will you promise me you wont watch it?" he asked, making Amu think about it, and nod reassuringly.

"Yep." she stated, as he sighed.

"Okay well, you know that one TV show, right? Teen Titans?" he asked her, already guessing she knew about it.

"Uh huh… I used to watch it…" she told him, making him sigh once again, as if he didn't want to get to the point.

"Well the video is basically a video, in very great detail, where a monster…rapes her. And its too gross for you, okay?" he said, pointing to her like a mom pointed to her young child, teaching them that the glass bottle with the red liquid in the fridge was not something he was allowed to touch or drink.

Amu made a disgusted face, and looked at them with weird looks, wondering why they would even watch something like that.

Kukai interrupted those thoughts, and folded his arms. "Now promise me you wont ever watch it." he ordered, making her scoff.

"I promise…" she said, making it pretty obvious she wasn't going to watch something like that.

But he raised an eyebrow in suspicion. What if curiosity got the best of her?

He stuck out his pinky, causing her to roll her eyes. "Pinky promise." he said, waiting for her to stick out her pinky and make the sacred promise of the pinky.

"Pinky promise…" she said, as he gave her a grin, and messed up her hair.

"That's a good little Hinamori." he said, causing her to push his hand away and fix her hair. "Kukai!' she whined, as she heard Yaya come up from behind.

"What did I miss?" she asked, as Ichi smirked once again.

"Hey Yaya…" he began as Amu gave him a glare, and smacked him in the back of the head. Hard.

"Ichi you better shut your mouth, now." she said, as Yaya gave everyone a confused look.

"Amu-Chi, Yaya is very confused now…"

* * *

><p><strong>Coulton: Heh Heh... I remember that video. <strong>

**Luxxy: *Slaps* I'm very happy i DIDNT watch it... Jeez. **

**Yaya: Yaya is still confused. **

**Luxxy: hehe~~ OH WAIT! Sammy, do your thing! and also~~ *Wisper Wisper***

**Sammy: Review Nya~~! And Luxxy also wants me to say that she doesnt own the video, or Teen Titans! Or Anything!~~Nya!**


End file.
